


And the Clock Ticks

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia's ovaries can't take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Clock Ticks

She wanted to ask him where he learned how to hold a baby. Not because he was doing it wrong or anything. It just seemed like an odd skill for a man such as Derek Morgan to have. Henry was perfectly content, being cuddled as he was against Derek’s broad chest. Penelope was 90% positive her ovaries were trying to explode. Her biological clock had certainly ticked into overdrive.

Derek looked up suddenly, his happy smile sliding into something a bit darker, warmer, more sensual when he saw her watching him. The others had scattered around the room while he communed with the baby but Penelope had frozen at the sight.

He stepped in close to her, eyes skating over her face as he asked, voice quiet and deep, “Hey, Mama, what’s going on in that head of yours?”

She fought the urge to fan herself because, good Lord, the room just got hotter. “You look good,” she finally managed, then fumbled around, trying to make it sound less like she was hitting on him and more like she was just stating an observation. “Holding a baby. I mean, the way you hold a baby. I mean, oh, you know what I mean.”

He studied her for a second, then nodded. “Yeah, I know what you mean,” he said and everybody else seemed to disappear. It was just him and her and a baby in this moment. He carefully held Henry out, his eyes locked on hers. “Here. You hold him.” Penelope swallowed but took Henry, instinctively cuddling him close and looking down into his perfect, handsome little face. “Yeah,” Morgan murmured and she looked up to see his dark eyes staring, soft and heated, at her. “I know what you mean.” He gently pushed a stray lock of hair off her cheek. “Devastating.”

Penelope’s heart thumped hard and she thought for a second her panties had melted. Derek Morgan, the sexiest man in the history of the world, thought she was devastating. She swallowed again and managed an, “Oh.”

Derek’s slow smiled was pleased and promised things, so many naughty, fun things. He traced the shell of her ear lightly under the guise of tucking her hair behind it. “Yeah. _Oh_.”

Penelope tore her eyes away from his, scanning the room until she saw JJ walking sedately towards them, arguing lightly with Reid. Penelope quickly foisted Henry off onto Reid, mumbled something that was hopefully appropriate, and made her way out of the room, her knees shaking a bit. She couldn’t resist looking back and nearly tripped when she saw Morgan following her.

“Oh boy,” she breathed and made tracks for her office. Her secluded, private office. “Oh boy, oh boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Criminal Minds, Morgan/Garcia, Morgan being paternal with someone else's kids makes Penelope's biological clock explode


End file.
